Romeo and Juliet
by meiko-nee-chan
Summary: Pairing: Kaito   Meiko - Miku / KaiMei  3   Liebe, Eifersucht, ein Gefühl der Verlassenheit. Was würdest du alles tun um mit dem zusammen zu kommen den du liebst?


_**FF Kaito + Meiko – Miku = 3 |**__**ロミオとジュリエット **__**- Romeo and Juliet**_

_Prolog [Meiko] :_

Wenn ich die Augen schließe, verschließe ich sie vor der Realität. Habe ich wirklich geglaubt es könnte wahr werden? Das Leben ist nicht wie im Märchen, das sollte ich wissen. Aber was wenn es doch ginge? Ich schüttle den Kopf und wische mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Sie ist schuld; er liebt mich nicht und wird es nie tun. Es hilft nichts, die Tränen landen bereits in dem Glas in meiner Hand. Doch was ist das jetzt? Ist das echt? Ich spüre wie seine Finger sanft über meine Wange streichen und atme ein. Langsam, ich will den Moment nicht verstreichen lassen. Noch ein bisschen. Jetzt öffne ich langsam meine Augen…

_Chapter 1 – Shifuku – Glückseligkeit._

_[Meiko]_

Miku wickelte eine Haarsträhne um ihre Finger, während sie mit Kaito sprach. Was sie genau sagte, konnte ich nicht verstehen, doch sein Lächeln sagte genug. Ich seufzte und knallte mein Schließfach härter als nötig zu, worauf hin die anderen sich umdrehten. Ich selbst wandte schnell meinen Blick ab, allerdings hatten die beiden ihn sicher bemerkt.

„Meiko?" Rins Stimme unterbrach meine Gedanken. „Was machst du noch hier?"

Ich warf Kaito einen schnellen Blick zu und sah dann Rin und Len an.

„Nichts", Ich war wohl noch zu sehr in Gedanken, weshalb ich ganz unbewusst „Nichts! Warum passiert nichts?" hinzu fügte.

Ein warmer Blick, ein mitleidiges Lächeln, natürlich half nichts, auch wenn sie meine besten Freunde waren.

Ich hob meine Tasche hoch und beschleunigte meinen Schritt. „Wohin gehen wir?"

Len hielt die Tür auf, durch die wir aus dem Schulgebäude traten und wurden sofort von einer Helligkeit empfangen, die zuerst blendete und dann kam mit den fallenden Schneeflocken auch die Kälte. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich die völlig falschen Klamotten trug, - heute Morgen waren die Straßen noch nicht Schnee weiß gewesen - und zog mir meine Jacke an.

Wir gingen zur Bushaltestelle, an der der Bus hielt, mit dem wir alle fuhren. Bis der endlich kam war ich natürlich längst durchgefroren.

Rin, Len und ich suchten uns Plätze weit hinten. Allerdings saßen Miku und Kaito direkt gegenüber, was das Tempo meines Herzschlags nicht gerade förderte. Er sah mich an und so wie ich mich kannte, würden sich meine Wangen nun rosa färben. Ich sah zur Seite und hoffte keiner hatte etwas bemerkt. Falsch gedacht, denn Miku sah ziemlich danach aus, als würde sie sich etwas ausdenken.

Da lag meine Vermutung sehr richtig. „Leute?" fragte sie geradewegs in die Runde, „Ich hatte da eben so einen Einfall…"

Len schien gleich begeistert zu sein. Warum auch immer. „Und? Sag schon!"

„Ich will eine Party machen!" Das Lächeln – meiner Meinung nach gänzlich falsch – das sie Kaito schenkte hätte mich fast dazu gebracht aufzuspringen und aus dem Bus zu steigen.

„Meiko? Was ist?" fragte Rin neben mir, „Du siehst irgendwie nicht gerade begeistert aus." Stellte sie fest, schon irgendwie richtig.

„Ach…" fing ich an, sah nur sie an und möglichst weder Miku noch Kaito, „Nichts, es ist nicht. Ist doch eine super Idee…" sagte ich dann halbherzig.

Kaito stand verwirrenderweise auf und kam zu mir rüber. „Hey, wenn du nicht zu Mikus Party willst musst du ja nicht. Aber sonst liebst du doch Partys oder?" Er hatte kurz mit seiner Hand meine berührt und ich schaffte es geradeso ihn ganz kurz leicht anzulächeln (Zu einer Antwort reichte es nicht). Dann ging er wieder zu Miku zurück und ließ mich zurück, in Gedanken, die nur all zu leicht zu erraten waren.

Endlich. Der Bus hielt und ich stieg aus. Ein kurzes, ein wenig nervöses Winken zum Abschied, ein „Bis zur Party dann", und dann ging ich nachhause.

Ich stand vor dem Spiegel und begutachtete das Abbild meines Selbst. Mein Outfit bestand aus einem dunkelroten Kleid, das mir knapp bis zu den Knien rechte (Nein, eigentlich nicht…) und dazu trug ich schwarze Spitzenstrümpfe und rote Pumps. Kein wirklich besonderes oder auffälliges Outfit. Ich war mehr oder weniger zufrieden damit. Geschminkt war ich auch schon, also war ich fertig und konnte losgehen. Ich zog mir noch meinen schwarzen Cardigan über, was das Ganze zu einer nicht weniger kalten Angelegenheit machte, und schloss die Haustür. Miku hatte bei sich zuhause einen Partykeller und wohnte auch nicht weit entfernt von mir, die Strecke konnte ich daher laufen.

Ich klingelte an der Tür und Miku warf mir einen – na ja, sagen wir nicht den tollsten – Blick zu. Ich lächelte sie falsch an und trat ein. Man musste eine Treppe herunter gehen und war daraufhin mitten in der Party. Ich durchsuchte den Raum, wer schon da war.

Da sah ich ihn. Kaito lehnte ein Stück abseits und schien mich nicht mal zu bemerken. Was hatte Miku mit ihm gemacht? Da musste doch was passiert sein. Ich überlegte kurz und ging dann auf ihn zu. Und dann war auch schon Miku zwischen uns. Wie machte die das? „Meiko", Ihr Blick war kalt, ganz anders als Kaitos, doch der seine war einfach nur neutral. Mittlerweile hatte ich es echt raus ihr Mienenspiel zu ergründen. Wobei ich in Sachen Kaito viel lieber andere Dinge ergründen würde. „Geh. Lass ihn in Ruhe, er will dich nicht, genauso wenig wie ich. Also geh einfach und lass uns in Ruhe." Sagte Miku und klangt dabei so kalt wie ich es noch nie, nicht mal von ihr gehört hatte. Ich schluckte und spürte, dass ich wahrscheinlich gleich weinen würde. Soweit durfte es nicht kommen.

Ich wandte mich ihnen nicht mehr zu, sondern ging geradewegs zur Getränkebar. Glücklicherweise war Miku schlau genug gewesen mir ‚meinen' Ozeki Sake zu besorgen. Ich schüttete ihn mir ins Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer. Die Flasche behielt ich deshalb jetzt auch in der Hand und trank daraus. Ziemlich schnell stellte ich fest, dass eine Flasche auf gar keinen Fall reichte. Niemals, dachte ich, das müssen mindestens fünf sein, wenn nicht sogar mehr, so wie es mir jetzt gerade geht. Also war jetzt Flasche Nummer Zwei dran. Ich setzte sie an die Lippen und ehe ich es mir versah war auch diese leer. Nach der Vierten (Oder so…) hörte ich längst auf zu zählen. Einige Flaschen später war ich nicht mal dazu fähig. Genau genommen zu überhaupt nichts. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Körper aus. Klar, ich war schon etliche Male betrunken gewesen, aber das hier war auf jeden Fall mehr als das. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich mittlerweile auf dem Boden saß. Wie war ich den hier bitte hingekommen? Egal, sagte ich mir und trank wieder einige Schlucke. Ich sah in die Flasche und bemerkte, dass ich dringend Nachschub brauchte. Ich stand auf, dachte mal nichts dabei, dass ich leicht schwankte. Oder war das der Raum? Jetzt war ich etwas verwirrt… aber auch mein Kopf machte mir zu schaffen. So wie ich das alles um mich herum sah war es doch nicht normal, oder? Es wurde definitiv schlimmer, sehr viel schlimmer. Ich musste mich irgendwo festhalten und zwar schnell. Ach stimmt ja, ich hatte den Sake noch in der Hand. Ich trank ihn noch kurz aus bevor mir richtig schwindelig wurde. Die Welt kippte nach hinten, zur Seite, wohin sonst noch konnte ich nicht mehr sehen, mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Meine Augen waren geschlossen und doch meinte ich zu spüren, dass ich nicht allein war. Ja, das Gefühl war richtig, neben mir… Träumte ich etwa? Aber es war so real. Ich spürte wirklich, dass mir jemand über die Wange strich. Das Bett in dem ich lag kannte ich auch nicht. Wo war ich? Und was ich noch mehr wissen wollte – Was war gestern, durch das ich hierhergekommen bin? „Meiko", hörte ich jemand sagen, „Meiko, bist du wach?" Wer… das war doch nicht möglich! Kaito? Ich war wirklich bei Kaito? Ich nickte langsam und hob eine Hand um mir über die Augen zu wischen. Ich öffnete sie und sah neben mir Kaito. Es war echt.

„Steh nicht auf", sagte er, dicht neben meinem Ohr. Er lag auf meiner Rechten und spielte an meinen Haaren herum.

„Warum nicht?" fragte ich.

„Ich will es nicht und außerdem musstest du gerade deinen Rausch ausschlafen." Ein wenig belustigt sah er schon aus. „Du hättest nicht so viel trinken sollen. Du warst bewusstlos." Darauf erwiderte ich nichts.

„Warum bin ich hier?" fragte ich nun.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, offenbar nicht ganz sicher was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen legte er zwei Finger unter mein Kinn um es anzuheben und kam näher. Ich war nun endgültig verwirrt. War er jetzt doch nicht in Miku verliebt? Oder was bezweckte er jetzt mit dieser Aktion? Nur noch wenige Zentimeter … Millimeter. Seine Lippen berührten, noch vorsichtig meine. Das hatte ich mir schon so lange gewünscht. Aber so? Ich war ja noch halb betrunken!

„Kaito?" sagte ich etwas später atemlos.

„Ja?" fragt er nach, sein himmlisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich will das nicht. Nicht so. Nicht, na ja, ich bin ja noch ziemlich betrunken, glaube ich." Erklärte ich ein wenig verlegen.

Er grinste. „Der Tag ist schon fast vorüber – es ist drei Uhr nachmittags – und sonst verträgst du fast genauso viel wie gestern."

Ich nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern – weshalb die Kopfschmerzen kurz wieder hervor kamen – dann überließ ich ihm die Situation.

Er schien das ziemlich gut zu finden, denn kaum hatte ich das getan, zog er mich an sich. Und daran, dass ich auf der Haut fühlen konnte wo er mich berührte, merkte ich, dass ich auf alle Fälle weniger an hatte als gestern. Was nur heißen konnte: Unterwäsche oder Nichts. Ich sah an mir herunter und seufzte. Immerhin trug ich noch Unterwäsche. Aber Moment… hatte er mich etwa auch noch ausgezogen?

„Du…" fing ich an und sah ihn etwas erschrocken an, „Du hast mich ausgezogen?"

„Natürlich. Oder hättest du geglaubt ich lasse dich angezogen schlafen? Das wäre doch total unbequem." Seine Argumente waren viel zu gut.

Ich musste grinsen. „Du hast viel zu recht", sagte ich und kuschelte meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

„Weißt du, wir können auch den ganzen Tag hier liegen bleiben…" sagte er ein paar Minuten später.

„Gute Idee." Meinte ich daraufhin. Wenn er das schon vorschlug, dann konnte ich ihm ja auch zeigen wie sehr ich ihn wollte. Ich näherte mich seinen Lippen um ihn wieder zu küssen. Seine Hände hielten mich eng an ihn gedrückt, die Rechte auf meiner Hüfte, die Linke auf meinem Rücken.

Aber weiter als das würde ich nicht gehen. Nein, das wäre wahrscheinlich zu viel des Guten, da würde ich noch die Beherrschung verlieren.

Sein Kuss würde drängender und er stöhnte leise auf.

Er trug selbst ein Hemd und sonst… na ja, das konnte ich wegen der Bettdecke nicht sehen. Das Hemd konnte er jedenfalls gerne noch loswerden. Also begann ich langsam aber sicher die Knöpfe zu öffnen und mich gleichzeitig von ihm küssen zu lassen. Sobald alle Knöpfe geöffnet waren, zog er sich das Hemd aus und da er nun saß, sah ich, dass er immerhin eine Hose trug. Da trug er jedenfalls mehr am Körper als ich.

„Meiko? Willst du das?" fragte er und ich schenkte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln.

„Natürlich will ich." Das nahm er so wie ich es gesagt hatte und begann mir auch die letzten Kleidungsstücke – meine Unterwäsche – auszuziehen.

Allein Kaitos Lächeln bescherte mir Momente der Glückseligkeit.

_Chapter 2 – Aisu – Eis._

_[Kaito]_

Meiko war den Rest des Tages noch hier bei mir geblieben. Ich glaube dies war der schönste Tag meines Lebens gewesen. Wobei ich sowieso ganz von selbst jedes Mal glücklich bin, wenn sie mich ansieht. So auch heute. Schon als ich ihr beim Schlafen zugesehen hatte, konnte ich keinen Moment aufhören zu lächeln. Ich hatte ihr übers Haar gestrichen und trotzdem allen weiteren Dingen wiederstanden, die ich mir so lange schon so sehr wünschte. Doch jetzt lagen wir einfach nur beieinander. Ich hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und ließ die letzten Stunden nochmal in meinem Kopf ablaufen.

Jetzt sah ich neben mich. Da lag sie, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, den Kopf an mich gekuschelt. Ich beugte mich zu ihr runter, strich ihr über die Wange und küsste sie dann.

Sie zog mich näher und ich ließ meine Hand über ihren Rücken wandern.

„Weißt du wie lange ich schon darauf gewartet habe?" flüsterte sie leise.

„Das habe ich auch, Meiko." Antworte ich, während ich ihr mit einem Finger über die Lippen strich.

Sie lächelte und sprach dann wieder. „Hast du Hunger? Ich vermute mal du hast Eis im Kühlschrank…"

Ich grinste. So gut kannte nur sie mich. „Sicher. Im Kühlfach steht übrigens auch Sake, aber da du gestern mehr als genug getrunken hast, nimm dir besser keinen, ja?"

„Na gut, wahrscheinlich hast du recht", stimmte sie mir, offenbar etwas wiederwillig, zu. „Wo hast du meine Anziehsachen?"

„Sag ich nicht."

„Werde mal nicht frech, ja?" erwiderte sie und grinste. Damit ging sie – nicht angezogen natürlich – in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank.

Ich folgte ihr und holte zwei Schalen und dazu Löffel, die ich auf den Tisch stellte. Dann setzte ich mich.

Meiko füllte Eis in die Schalen und setzte sich dann mir gegenüber und dann begannen wir zu essen.

Selbst wenn sie aß war sie wunderschön. Ihrem Blick nach zu schließen schien sie sich auch zu fragen warum ich sie so betrachtete.

„Warum siehst du mich so an?" fragte sie dann wirklich nach einer Weile.

„Nur so." antwortete ich.

Ihr Lächeln danach war irgendwie rätselhaft.

Nun begann ich sie mit Eis zu füttern, was nach einigen Löffeln nicht mehr funktionierte, weil sie mich ablenkte. Sie schob den Löffel beiseite und beugte sich über den Tisch um mich zu küssen.

Da war es wieder. Das Gefühl, das mir sagte wie sehr es mir gefiel so von ihr berührt zu werden.

Ich strich ihr übers Haar und lächelte. „Ich mag es, wenn du das tust", sagte sie.

Und ich mochte es wenn sie so etwas sagte.

Wir saßen eine Weile schweigend, glücklich und lächelnd da. Dann sagte ich: „Hm, vielleicht sollten wir mal anziehen, was meinst du?"

Sie nickte und ging zu meinem Schlafzimmer. Ich folgte ihr und musste grinsen. Jetzt hatte sie doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass ich ihr nicht gesagt hatte, wo ihr Kleider waren! Ich sagte dazu mal nichts um zu testen ob sie von selbst darauf kam. Also zog ich mich selbst erst mal an.

„Äh, Kaito?" fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten. Sie hatte also doch was gemerkt. „Könntest du mir jetzt meine Klamotten geben?"

Ich grinste. „Muss ich wirklich? Na gut." Meiko hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich küsste sie auf die Nase und griff dann unters Bett. Na, so leicht wie das zu finden war, hätte sie das ja selbst tun können. Na ja.

Ich sah ihr beim Anziehen zu und kaum war sie damit fertig, nahm ich ihre Hände und zog sie auf meinen Schoß. Ich strich ihr über die Wange und lächelte.

Das Einzige was diesen Moment nun unterbrach war das Klingeln.

„Hallo?" Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung erkannte ich sofort. Miku.

„Kaito? Was machst du?" fragte sie mich. Na toll, was ich machte würde ihr ganz sicher nicht gefallen.

„Ach… nichts Besonderes", antwortete ich ausweichend.

„Dann… Kann ich vorbeikommen?" fragte sie nun und ich musste erst realisieren was das bedeutete. Ich denke, sie wusste, dass Meiko bei mir war.

Ich sah zu Meiko und hielt das Telefon von mir weg. „Sie… Sie will…"

„Schon okay, ich gehe. Wir sehen uns dann morgen in der Schule?" sagte sie nur.

Ich nickte. Ich sagte nichts, war wahrscheinlich besser so.


End file.
